


Baby's First Bear

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader
Series: For the Kids [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 5





	Baby's First Bear

Waking up, you looked up at Oliver’s sleeping face and smile. Yawning lightly, you glanced at his chest at your breath caught in your throat. His tank top had moved in his sleep, giving you the tiniest glimpse of a nasty scar. You wanted to run your fingers over it but you were afraid he’d be upset if he woke. You wondered what it was from, and if he had others. Then, the thought of seeing him without clothes made you blush brightly. Closing your eyes, you willed your mind to get out of the gutter. 

Oliver gently pulled you closer in his sleep, hand seeking your bump. You smiled at that, giggling as Logan kicked. He frowned in his sleep and slowly began stirring. "Oliver?" You said gently. 

“Mm.” He moved to hug you more and relaxed. “Y/N…” He breathed. 

You cuddled back into him, kissing his jaw. "I'm here."

He held you close and slowly blinked. “Mm, babe?” He said, still sleepy.

“It’s me.” You said cutely, rubbing his side. "Bad dream?" You asked gently.

“Happens.” He moved down to squish his cheek to your bump. “Morning buddy.” He smiled when you started running your hand through his hair. "I could get used to mornings like this."

“Me, too.” You said as your heart beat faster. You let your nails graze his scalp.

He hummed appreciatively and nuzzled to you. “Feels nice.” He rubbed your belly.

You giggled. "So does that." You smiled. Part of you wanted to ask about the scar, but part of you was afraid to upset him. 

He smiled sleepily up at you and slowly pecked your lips. "How much time until we gotta get the kids up?" He asked. 

You glanced over at the clock. “About ten minutes.” You looked back at him. "What should I make for breakfast?" 

“Waffles.” He said instantly. "But the toaster kind so you aren't standing too long." He added, making you smile at him. 

“You’re so sweet.” You rubbed his jaw. "I'm glad I met you, Oliver."

His eyes brightened. “I’m so glad I met you too, beautiful.” He moved back up to cuddle with you. "Now, 10 more minutes before we have to leave the bed."

You giggled and rubbed his chest as you nuzzled to his neck. "Deal." You smiled. 

Maggie came in minutes later. "I'm hungry."

“Well.” You said and sat up, wincing. “Okay, be there soon, Mags.” You promised her.

Oliver rubbed your back gently as Maggie ran back out. "You okay?"

“My sides.” You told him softly. "I'll be fine."

“Bath while they’re out?” He offered. "Warm water might help." He suggested. "I can get some bath bombs after getting him on the bus?" 

“You know what bath bombs are?” You grinned. 

"I have a sister." He chuckled.

“True.” You smiled. “That sounds nice actually." You agreed. "Want me along for the ride?"

He thought for a moment. “Yeah, it’d be safer.” He agreed. "And I like your company."

You smiled. “Thank you. Help me out of bed?” You asked. "What time are you heading to work?"

He rushed to help you off your side. “I think I can work from home today.” He said easily. "It's too soon for me to be back." 

“What? Are you sure?” You asked. “I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.” You said easily.

He looked at you. “I have leeway with the boss.” He chuckled. “It’ll be fine. Please, don’t worry.” He said, hugging you once you were standing. “You don’t need the stress.” 

You hugged him back, sighing softly. “I’ll try.” You were a mom. Worrying was what you did. Logan moved between you, making you both smile. “He moves more when you’re close.” You chuckled.

“Good thing?” He asked hopeful, hand moving to the side where he was kicking. “Because I’ll never get tired of this.” 

“It’ll stop one day. Then he’ll just pee on you.” You teased. 

He snorted. “Payback since I probably did that to my mom.” 

“What?” You laughed.

He grinned. “I was a tough baby she said.” He shrugged. “Honestly surprised she had another after me.” He laughed. 

You giggled. “Me too.” You teased, poking his side before going to get breakfast started. You’d get dressed once you were sure the kids had eaten, and were ready for school. Maggie was playing with her doggy at the table while she waited. “Morning, Maggie.” You smiled at her. “Sleep well?”

She nodded. “I sleep better when you’re home!” She looked up at you. "Can we go to the park later?"

You melted. “I’m sure we can. I’ll ask Oliver if he can take us.” You ran your hand through her hair gently. “I’ll have to sit, though. I won’t be able to play like usual.”

“Cause of Logan?” She pouted. 

“We just wanna make sure he’s healthy, and growing.” You told her as you got out the waffles. “It won’t last forever. I promise.”

“Okay.” She focused on her puppy. “Morning, Oliver!” She smiled as he walked in.

“Hi, princess.” He leaned down to kiss her head. Then he went and kissed your cheek before making himself a cup of coffee. 

Clay shuffled in, yawning as usual. “So tired.” He muttered, sitting in his seat. “Why does school have to start so early?”

Oliver shook his head. “No idea.” He sat down by him. “I hated it, too.”

You ruffled his hair as you set down his glass of juice. “I’m sorry, buddy.” You told him. “You have many more years to go.” You reminded him. 

“So lame.” He whined. He perked up ever so slightly when he realized you were making waffles. “Can I get peanut butter on mine?”

“You got it.” You smiled. “Maggie?” 

“Just syrup!” She said excitedly. “Syrup is the best!” She grinned. “Well, maybe with butter?”

You giggled. “Got it. Oliver?” You asked. “What would you like on your waffles? Since you are the one who requested them.” You chuckled.

“Plain, please.” He chuckled when you looked at him. "I'm easy."

You smirked slightly at that and began plating once they came out. Maggie, then Clay, then Oliver, then yourself. Getting a small cup of milk for you and the kids, you sat down to eat. You could see this becoming routine. You'd miss it when he left in a few weeks.

* * *

Oliver came into the car once he had dropped off Maggie. “Ready to shop?” He smiled. When you offered him your hand, he lit up. He took it happily and drove off. “I’m loving this.” He told you. "Maybe we can do outings like this more often?" 

You nodded. “I would like that.” You rubbed his knuckles with your other hand. "I'll probably stay in the car, though." You said softly. "Until I heal." You couldn't deal with the stares, or whispers. And what would people say about Oliver being with a pregnant woman whose face looked like yours did?!

He looked at you while at a light. “Okay.” He said softly. “If you feel more comfortable that way.” He nodded. "I won't force you to go out." 

“Just for now.” You promised him. “Once I don’t look like I went round for round with Mike Tyson I’ll go out more. And once I won’t have to use a store scooter since I’m supposed to be resting.” You scrunched your nose. 

He nodded. “Good point. Then I can show off my beautiful girlfriend.” He smiled. Kissing your hand, he enjoyed the shy look you got. He beamed and continued on to the mall. He’d get you as many bath bombs as he could to help keep you relaxed. Maybe he’d get you a little something as a surprise, too. He felt that you deserved it. He found a close parking spot to the front and held out his hand. “Can I put in Diggle’s number on your phone?” He asked suddenly. “This way, if I’m at work or something you can call him?”

You bit your lip but knew he’d feel better if you agreed. “Sure.” You handed him your phone. You watched him before he handed it back, smiling.

“Thank you. I’ll be back.” He gently kissed you. “Anything besides bath bombs you’d like?” He asked, hand on the door handle. 

Glancing at the mall for a moment, you nodded before looking at him. “A giant pretzel?”

“Yum.” He grinned and nodded, closing the door before jogging away. 

You watched him, smiling softly. Once he was out of site, you texted Laurel.  _ Once I’m healed, and not on bed rest, was wondering if you wanted to help me shop for Clay’s birthday in a couple months?  _

She replied almost instantly.  _ Of course! I’d love to. Lunch too?  _ You pictured her smiling. 

_ Silly woman. Asking a pregnant lady about food. Of course! _

She sent a laughing emoji.  _ Very true. How are you feeling?  _ She asked, wanting to make sure that this wasn’t leaving you with emotional wounds, as well.

_ I’m okay for now.  _ You said honestly.  _ Having Oliver around has helped, honestly.  _ You bit your lip.  _ I saw part of a scar on his chest this morning.  _

_ Oh no. Did you ask him about it?  _ She asked you. 

You sighed.  _ No. He was asleep. I didn’t want to upset him.  _ You texted honestly.  _ Does he have more? It looked pretty bad. _

_ Yes, about 20% of his body is covered. He never talks about them so don’t worry if he doesn’t open up to you regarding them.  _ She explained. 

Your heart hurt for him.  _ I won’t ask him.  _ That wasn’t your place, but you wondered what caused that. You wanted to kiss each one until he felt better. Taking a deep breath, you shook your head.  _ Thanks for telling me.  _

_ Of course :) I know you want the best for him.  _ Laurel was still trying to process how things were going between the two of you.  _ Take it he’s at work? Want me to swing by with lunch later? _

You blushed.  _ He said he’s working from home today. We’re at the mall actually. I’m in the car while he’s shopping.  _ You told her.  _ I didn’t want to be seen like this.  _

_ The bruises should fade soon I hope.  _ She was trying to remember the last time Oliver worked from home.  _ Then this will just be a bad memory that I hope fades in time.  _

_ I hope so. Thank you.  _ You smiled softly to yourself.  _ But, he’s coming back with my food. I’ll text you later :)  _

_ Have fun! :)  _ Her text came just as he opened the door, handing you your pretzel. “Thank you!” You smiled at him. “Smells so good.” 

He smiled. “Anything for you. I may have gotten you a quick present.” He blushed as he closed the door. “Please don’t yell at me. Or scold me.” 

You shook your head. “Oliver!” You whined. “I hate when you spend money on me!” 

He pouted. “But technically…” He pulled out the tiniest bear. “It’s for Logan.” He blushed. “His first teddy.”

You completely melted and even teared up a bit. “Oh, Oliver.” You pulled him into the best hug you could in a car. “It’s so cute!” 

He beamed. “I wanted it to be a surprise later but I was so excited I couldn’t wait.” He chuckled. “Was thinking we can work on ordering more stuff for him when we get home?” He looked at you, hopeful. 

You rubbed his jaw and nodded, pecking his lips. “We can do that. I’d rather not wait and rush in the last few weeks.”

“Exactly. A win.” He beamed and got ready to drive off. “And I’ll try to get it put together in a timely manner.”

Your heart skipped a beat at how quickly he was moving into your life. You were trying not to get super attached to him always being around. But it was getting hard. You looked out the window, letting out a soft sigh.

Oliver gently squeezed your thigh and drove towards your home. You munched on your pretzel in silence the entire way. When he parked, he glanced at you. “You okay?” He asked. “You’ve been quiet.”

You nodded. “Just thinking about all we have to order.” You finished off your pretzel. “A lot.” You noted. 

“We’ll get through it.” He smiled and rushed around to help you out the door. . “And we’ll be ready when the little guy comes screaming into the world.” He chuckled when he opened it for you.

You smiled softly at him. “You’re so positive about our future.” You said, getting out of the car. "It's sweet."

“I’m glad you think so.” He beamed. "I'll help out as much as I can once he's here, too."

“I hope so.” You smiled. You still had about 14 weeks left of your pregnancy, and honestly did hope to get to see Oliver with your newborn. 

“I know so.” He rubbed your back as you both went inside. "Go get comfy on the couch, and I'll get us some water."

“Thank you.” You kicked off your shoes to transfer to your comfy slip on ones. Once you were on the couch, you got as comfortable as you could, grabbing your laptop from the coffee table. You felt Logan moving and smiled to yourself. "Yeah, gonna get more stuff for you, handsome." You told him as you began searching up the big items first. When Oliver came back, you smiled as you took your water. “Crib first?” You asked. “That is kinda the most important thing, right?” 

He chuckled, sitting next to you. “I love how you’re asking me, and you’re the one who’s done this before.” He teased.

You smiled shyly. “It’s actually nice having a man’s input.” 

“He never gave any?” He asked.

“Didn’t seem to care.” You shrugged. "As long as I got something cheap, that's what mattered." 

“Well you definitely don’t have to go that route now.” He assured you. “Get what’s best. Whatever has the best ratings.” He smiled. 

You blushed. “Well…” You didn’t want to spend loads of money. “I’ll have to see what I have saved, because it needs to last until I can get a job.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He kissed your temple. “Please?” He knew you’d object, but he wanted to help. He rubbed your stomach gently. “I want to make sure he’s set.” 

“But why?” You asked shyly. “You have no obligation to me, to him.” You looked over at him, curious. 

Oliver gave you a soft smile, wondering if he should admit to you that he saw Logan as his. “I want to be in your life for a long time.” He said softly. "I've known that for awhile."

You nodded, swallowing. “I guess I’ve just been falsely promised before.” You looked down. "And I don't want to get my hopes up that you'll get bored."

“Why would I get bored?” He gently cupped your cheek. 

“Oliver.” You looked at him like it was obvious. "You're used to parties, hot women, and not having to worry about diapers, school field trips, getting them to the doctors, things like that." 

He shrugged a shoulder. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t like those things, though. Besides. You’re a hot woman. And I plan on us having a date night every week, pregnant or not.” He promised you. "I've felt more alive being with you and the kids then I have in awhile."

You chewed on your lip. “I really hope that lasts.” You were scared. Not just for you, but the kids, too. 

“What can I do to prove to you that it will?” 

You shook your head. “There’s nothing. I can only hope and trust.” You told him. Of course, you were scared even more that your worry would push him away. It was a vicious cycle.

Oliver nodded and gently kissed your cheek. “I understand.” He said honestly. “But, I think I know what I can do to prove it.”

You looked at him curiously. “You do?” You wondered what he could possibly do. 

He glanced at the clock. “I’ll be back in about half an hour.” He kissed your cheek. “Find Logan some stuff on Amazon, and we can order it then.” 

“Okay.” You nodded. “If you say so.” You blushed. You watched him go before looking back at the computer. What did he have up his sleeve?


End file.
